


hold onto the memories (they will hold onto you)

by Dinosaur1212



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, catradora is god tier, fake dating au, i suck at tags okay?, i watched the entirety of she-ra in 32 hours and needed to write about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: “Look, I know it’s a ridiculous ask. I already knew it was with everything that happened, but you’re my only option. You’re the only person I trust enough to not mess this up. So please, can you do it?” Catra pleaded, shifting her gaze towards the floor of the car as she did so, knowing she probably looked like an idiot right now.Exhaling sharply out of her nose, Adora shook her head slightly at the plea, “God, I can’t believe I’m actually about to say this, but I’ll help you. But I’m only doing it so Scorpia doesn’t find out that you made up a lie as to why you didn’t want to go out with her. She doesn’t deserve that.”ORA Fake Dating AU
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped and started writing this  
> so enjoy 😌

Sometimes falling in love is instantaneous for both parties.

Sometimes it’s only one that falls in love instantly, the other falling in love over time.

Sometimes it takes time for both parties to fall in love with one another.

Sometimes, only one person ends up falling in love, their feelings unrequited.

And sometimes, neither party falls in love with one another.

There are five distinct possibilities, but each story is entirely different for every person. No love story is the exact same as another. That’s the joy of love, every story is entirely unique.

For Catra and Adora, one could argue their story began when they were kids and first bumped into each other on the playground, resulting in a friendship that lasted through the years, up until high school when the two had a falling out. One could argue that it was due to the fourth possibility of a love story, but that isn’t known for certain. 

What can be known for certain is the situation that brought them back together again their senior year of high school.

\--------------------------

“Catra, you’re here!” Scorpia exclaimed as Catra walked into homeroom, a few seconds after the late bell, earning a dirty look from the teacher.

“Unfortunately,” Catra grumbled in response, throwing herself into her seat, already annoyed with the day.

It wasn’t that she disliked Scorpia, it’s just that she was painfully aware about how Scorpia felt about her. Of course, she only found out after a party over the summer where she had overheard a drunken Scorpia telling someone about her feelings.

Now, two months into her senior year, Catra had managed to remain somewhat cordial with Scorpia, trying to avoid how the other girl seemed to be staring at her. It had worked so far, but she was getting tired of constantly trying to act like she didn’t know how Scorpia felt when they hung out. And yeah, she may have a reputation for telling people how it is, Catra couldn’t do that to Scorpia. Scorpia was the only friend she really had after her falling out with Adora right before the start of freshman year. A falling out she still really didn’t know the reason for, something that still bothered her every time she thought about it.

So Catra avoided ruining the one friendship she truly had at this point, knowing she wouldn’t be able to overcome losing another friend because losing Adora had been the worst experience of her life. She didn’t want to go through that ever again.

“What’s so bad about school?” Perfuma questioned, overhearing the brief exchange between Catra and Scorpia.

“Perfuma has a point Catra,” Scorpia remarked, going on to reiterate Perfuma’s question, “What _is_ so bad about school?”

Staring at the two, Catra answered, her tone verging on annoyance, “It’s nothing. Just leave me alone.” Turning away from the two, she faced forward, refusing to look back over at Scorpia. She really needed to do something about the whole situation before Scorpia gathered the courage to ask her out, but she had no clue what _to do_. It’s not like there was a manual for what to do when you know your only friend is in love with you.

Sighing, Catra resigned herself to the fact that she would have to formulate a plan—or at least a vague idea—about what she was going to do so she could keep her one close friend.

\--------------------------

It was during lunch that things went to shit.

Catra had gone to the bathroom and was leaving the bathroom when she ran into Glimmer as she stepped out of the door.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Glimmer quickly apologized, but when she looked up and saw who she ran into, her tone changed to a more sarcastic one, “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yep, it’s me,” Catra confirmed, moving to the side in an attempt to leave, but stopped to ask, “How’s Adora?”

“You ask me this every time we happen to be alone,” Glimmer remarked, “And my answer stays the same. You should talk to her yourself because I can’t speak for Adora, only she can.”

“I guess you’re right,” Catra reluctantly agreed, finally turning to leave as she said, “I’ll see you around, Sparkles.”

“What is it going to take for you to let that nickname go?” Glimmer called after Catra’s retreating form.

Catra just laughed as she walked away, knowing Glimmer really didn’t mind the nickname, because once upon a time they had been friends, but then the rift happened between Catra and Adora, and Glimmer stayed closer to Adora. She really didn’t hold that fact against Glimmer, but it still hurt when it happened. Now, her and Glimmer, they really only spoke when no one else was around and never for long. 

This part of the lunch period wasn’t bad, it’s what happened after Catra returned to the table that things went south.

At first when she returned to the table, things went well, although Catra could tell that things were a little more awkward than they had been. To Catra, it looked like Scorpia was ready to vomit, which is what led to her asking Scorpia about it.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Totally fine,” Scorpia responded, refusing to make contact.

Looking over at Perfuma, Catra raised an eyebrow, which caused Perfuma to speak up about whatever was happening.

“Actually,” Perfuma drawled out, “Scorpia has something she wants to ask you.”

Suddenly it felt like Catra had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she knew what was coming next as the words nervously left Scorpia’s mouth.

“Well, uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date sometime? I really like you Catra, and I couldn’t ignore it any longer, so yeah, that’s all.”

Blinking a few times, Catra tried to collect her thoughts—and to bite back the harsh remark that she was ready to utter—to come up with a quick idea that could get her out of the current situation.

That’s how she found herself slowly saying, “Wow Scorpia, I’m honored, truly, but I, uh, already have a girlfriend.” As soon as that lie left her mouth, Catra knew she was pretty much screwed, because it was the worst lie she could’ve come up with.

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?” Scorpia questioned, her voice laced with surprise at the sudden declaration by Catra.

“Yes I do,” Catra confirmed, nodding her head as she spoke, hoping she sounded believable about the whole thing.

It was Perfuma’s turn to ask her own question as she inquired, “How come you never said anything? Or I guess at least told Scorpia since you two are close?” Perfuma really wasn’t friends with Catra, they just had Scorpia in common so they sat together during lunch.

“Oh, well, that’s because we just started dating not long ago,” Catra began, her mind frantically trying to come up with more to add to her answer, “We didn’t want to make it public yet in case it didn’t last long, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

“I had no clue Catra. I am incredibly sorry,” Scorpia apologized, her face turning a bright shade of red from embarrassment as she continued, “I feel like the biggest idiot now. If I had known I never would’ve opened my mouth.”

“It’s okay,” Catra soothed, “We’re still good. This doesn’t have to change anything.” She knew even as she said it that it was a lie. Things would be different between them now because it was out in the open how Scorpia felt and Catra didn’t feel the same way. Things were only going to get worse once Catra’s lie fell apart because she couldn’t just pull a girlfriend out of a portal or anything. 

Scorpia didn’t say anything in response, instead getting up and practically running away from the table, Perfuma right behind her. 

It was after this that for the first time Catra noticed who was right in front of her a few tables in front of her, Adora. This was the first time she noticed that that was where Adora sat, and it was then that her brain started turning the gears on a plan so ludicrous that it might actually work. She just had to work up the nerve to talk to Adora; but for now, she was just going to sit there and plan out her proposal for what she wanted to do.

\--------------------------

Catra didn’t manage to work up the courage until the end of the day. Plus, it was the first time that she actually had a chance to try and talk to Adora since they didn’t sit anywhere near each other in the classes they did share. It started with a simple greeting while Adora was grabbing stuff out of her locker.

“Hey Adora.”

Frowning when she noticed Adora stiffen, Catra waited until Adora slowly turned around to continue speaking, “I wanted to talk to you.”

And Catra was met with hostility from Adora as Adora bitterly asked, “What could you possibly want to talk about after four years of silence?”

“What’s going on?” Bow’s voice suddenly broke in as he came up beside Catra.

Catra didn’t have anything against Bow, he was the guy everyone loved because of his positivity and general good nature. That didn’t stop her from snapping out, “Well I was trying to talk to Adora alone, but that doesn’t seem to be happening.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I can go then,” Bow explained, cautiously taking a few steps back.

“No,” Adora stated, her tone serious, “Whatever Catra has to say to me, she can say to you.” 

“Or I could take Bow home like I always do, and you can talk to Catra alone,” Glimmer suggested, suddenly appearing beside Adora.

Honestly, if Catra didn’t know any better she would say Glimmer teleported there, because she hadn’t seen her approaching at all.

“I like that idea. I think we should do what Glimmer said,” Bow expressed, moving in front of Catra to take Glimmer’s hand, “We’ll be going now.”

Catra sent Glimmer a thankful smile for taking Bow away, but Adora’s reaction was not as appreciative.

“You’re just going to leave? That’s your plan?”

“Uh yeah,” Glimmer answered over her shoulder as her and Bow walked away, “You know I always have terrible plans!”

A laugh escaped Catra at that, because she knew just how true it was from middle school. However, she quickly sobered up when Adora glared at her.

“Well what did you want to talk to me about?” 

The question hung in the for a few moments as Catra tried not to let Adora’s hostility get to her. It made sense that Adora would be mad—things had ended on bad terms between them—but it still hurt knowing Adora would probably rather be set on fire than take part in this conversation.

Just as it looked like Adora was about to leave, Catra finally blurted out, “I know we aren’t close anymore, but do you remember that one time you said you would always be there for me no matter what and help me if I ever did something completely and utterly stupid?”

For a brief second Adora’s face softened, but quickly turned guarded as she answered, “Yeah, I do. Why?”

There was a hopeful hint to Catra’s voice as she answered Adora’s question with a question of her own, “Did you mean it?”

Adora didn’t say anything at first, instead turning and slamming her locker shut before facing Catra once more, reluctantly confirming, “I meant it, and I’m surprised you remember that I said that.”

“Of course I remember,” Catra began before thoughtfully confessing, “I remember a lot of stuff, even if it has been a while.”

“It’s been four years Catra,” Adora corrected, sighing as she asked, “What is it you want from me? I mean that’s the reason you’re here isn’t it?”

“It is,” Catra admitted, biting back the snarky comment she wanted to say, instead continuing with, “I did something stupid and I can only think about one way to fix it.”

“Which is where I come in somehow,” Adora observed, glancing around at the almost empty halls, “Come on. We can finish this conversation while I drive you home. The buses have probably left by now and I know that’s how you get home.” 

Moving around Catra, Adora walked away, leaving Catra to follow after her the whole way to the car. In fact, neither one said anything the entire drive to Catra’s house, save for a few questions about where to turn, for even though Adora still knew where Catra lived, it was the first time she was driving there.

They were parked in Catra’s driveway for several minutes when Adora finally broke the silence between them.

“So what did you do?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Catra answered, letting out a nervous chuckle, suddenly realizing just how much of a long shot her plan was. She knew it was her only plan though, so she had to try and convince Adora to help her.

“I have the time,” Adora shot back, glancing over at Catra in the passenger seat.

“Okay. I’ll try to give you a shorter version,” Catra began, not looking at Adora, “But over the summer I found out Scorpia had a crush on me, so since then I’ve had that secret weighing on my mind while trying to stay friends with her. She’s a good friend but that’s all I see her as, a friend. So I guess I’ve just been dreading the day she would act on how she feels, and today she did. She asked me out on a date, and I was stupid and blurted out that I couldn’t go on a date with her because I was already dating someone. It was stupid, but now I’m stuck.” Finally looking over at Adora, she saw a thoughtful look on the blonde’s face.

“Where do I come into the equation then?” Adora inquired, not taking her gaze off of Catra as she waited for a response.

Clearing her throat, Catra gathered her courage as she postulated, “I was hoping that maybe you would agree to be my fake girlfriend for a while, at least until Scorpia gets over me.”

“Really,” Adora stated, her voice laced with exasperation, “After four years of not talking to me, you want me to be your fake girlfriend? And you’re going to hold me to something I said when you actually cared to talk to me?!”

“Look, I know it’s a ridiculous ask. I already knew it was with everything that happened, but you’re my only option. You’re the only person I trust enough to not mess this up. So please, can you do it?” Catra pleaded, shifting her gaze towards the floor of the car as she did so, knowing she probably looked like an idiot right now.

Exhaling sharply out of her nose, Adora shook her head slightly at the plea, “God, I can’t believe I’m actually about to say this, but I’ll help you. But I’m only doing it so Scorpia doesn’t find out that you made up a lie as to why you didn’t want to go out with her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Agreeing with Adora, Catra echoed, “She doesn’t. I know that.” Lifting her gaze back to Adora, she asked a question.

“Do you maybe want to come in for a few minutes so we can discuss this more?”

“I guess,” Adora answered, going on to explain her reasoning as to why, “It only makes sense that we get our story straight so that it’s actually believable.”

And with that both girls climbed out of the car and made their way into the house, up to Catra’s bedroom where they began to establish a believable storyline for their fake romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where they lay some ground rules for their fake relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well looks like i'm back with an update for this, enjoy!

“Do you really think people are going to believe that we’re dating?” Adora questioned towards the end of their conversation on the matter, explaining herself by adding, “We haven’t been friends in years, people are going to be curious about how we suddenly started dating. Especially Bow and Glimmer.”

“They’ll definitely have questions, but I doubt anyone else would really push the matter,” Catra reasoned, “And if anyone does, we can always tell them that we reconnected over the summer but still opted to keep our distance when around other people, but along the way we developed feelings for each other. And just like I told Scorpia, we were waiting to see if it fell apart before we told anyone.”

“Bow and Glimmer will never believe that,” Adora countered, shaking her head, “They’ll want an entire story. Exact details of how it happened. Everyone else might buy your story, but they won’t.”

Both girls were distracted when an orange cat walked in between where they were sitting, deciding to sit in front of Catra and stare at Adora with a curious look on his face.

Smiling at the cat, Adora reached out a hand for it to sniff as she asked, “You got a cat?”

“Yeah,” Catra confirmed, petting the cat as it sat in front of her, “His name is Frank. I got him about a year ago. He’s a big dumbass, but he’s definitely friendly.”

“You always wanted a cat when we were little,” Adora recollected, her guard lowered as she thought about the past, “Your mom always said you were too young for the responsibility of a pet though.”

“She did,” Catra affirmed, debating whether or not to tell Adora the truth as to why her mom had finally let her get one before admitting, “She thought I needed a companion, so she finally let me get one. Actually, I have another one, but I don’t know where he is.”

The mention of Catra’s mom thinking she needed a friend was all it took for Adora’s guard to go right back up.

“We should probably get back to figuring out what we’re going to tell Bow and Glimmer. I need to get home soon.”

“Right, of course,” Catra began, frowning at the shift in Adora’s mood, “The town holds that one festival every year still, right?”

Receiving a nod from Adora, Catra continued with her idea, “Then we ran into each other there, I accidentally ran into you, smashing my ice cream cone on you, and I helped you get cleaned up afterwards. You were pissed when it happened—it was one of your favorite t-shirts—but as I helped you, we started talking and it felt like old times. By the time we got as much ice cream off your shirt as we could, we agreed to hang out the next day, and then the rest falls in line with the idea that our feelings grew and then we started dating. I was the one who voiced my feelings first, afraid of what it could do to our just rekindled friendship, but then you also admitted you liked me back.” 

Exhaling, Catra looked at Adora, a challenging look in her eyes, “Is that a good enough story for you?”

“They should buy it,” Adora answered, meeting Catra’s gaze with a just as challenging look, “Since you’re the mastermind behind this, how are we going to go about looking like a couple?”

“For starters, we’re going to have to act like we aren’t sworn enemies,” Catra replied, glancing down when Frank moved away from her and towards Adora who started petting him.

“Frank here doesn’t seem to think we’re sworn enemies,” Adora observed, smiling softly at the cat in front of her, before looking back up at Catra, her smile disappearing, “We’re going to have to add each other on social media to make it believable too. Give me your phone and I’ll take care of that.”

Doing as Adora requested, Catra unlocked her phone and handed it over, watching as Adora took the phone from her and started tapping on the screen. A part of her knew what would be coming, but it was still awkward nonetheless when Adora broke the silence with a question.

“You still have my number?”

Catra noted the surprise in Adora’s voice—as well as a hint of confusion that she didn’t understand—as she formulated her response, “I do. I never deleted it out of my old phone, and it transferred over when I got this one.” She wouldn’t admit to Adora that deleting her number would’ve made their disagreement all the more permanent, and she didn’t know if she could’ve handled that. And fortunately, it worked out that she had Adora back in her life, if only for a short time until this plan ran its course.

  
  


“Oh.”

Silence then settled between the two girls after Adora’s response, Catra attempting to figure out Adora’s tone from her simple, ‘oh.’ She couldn’t place the emotion behind it, because to Catra, it seemed like a mixture of disappointment that was disguised as disinterested. 

Adora didn’t say anything as she handed Catra her phone back, before going on her phone herself in order to add Catra back on all her social medias, which Catra figured out by her phone lighting up as she got notifications.

Their silence was disrupted when they heard the front door open and Catra’s mom call out, “Catra, whose car is in the driveway?”

“It’s Adora, Mom. She gave me a ride home,” Catra shouted back, hoping her mom wouldn't intrude upon what her and Adora were discussing. 

“Adora’s here?” Catra’s mom questioned, her voice getting closer, signalling she was moving towards the stairs, “I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“Yeah well, you might be seeing a lot more of her soon,” Catra revealed, hurriedly adding, “But her and I are in the middle of something really important at this second. We’ll be downstairs when we’re done.”

Adora finally spoke up once Catra finished talking, “Your daughter isn’t lying, and it’ll be great to see you again once I finish helping Catra with this homework.”

“Oh alright. I’ll let you two finish whatever it is you’re doing,” Catra’s mom conceded, before asking, “Will you be staying for dinner Adora?”

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Adora began before offering, “I have to get home soon, but maybe this weekend or something.”

“I look forward to it then,” Catra’s mom responded. Both girls heard her footsteps as she walked away from the bottom of the stairs towards where the kitchen was.

“What are we going to tell your mom?” Adora questioned after waiting a few seconds, “She’s going to want to know why we’re hanging out again. My parents too, they’re going to want to know.”

“Then we tell them the truth,” Catra said almost in the form of a question, before explaining, “At least the truth we’re trying to convince everyone of. They need to be as in the dark as everyone else in order for this plan to go off with a hitch.”

“Following that logic we should tell your mom before I leave,” Adora reasoned before she paled as she explained, “Which means she’s going to think something was probably going on up here, especially with how long it took for me to talk.”

Catra shook her head, partly out of embarrassment, before she replied, “She’s not going to think that, but we should tell her before you leave. That way we can start executing this plan, which brings me to my next point.”

Sighing, Adora inquired, “Which is?”

“Pictures,” Catra stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and when Adora just stared at her dumbfounded, Catra explained further, “We’re going to need pictures together. To post on social media and stuff. It’ll make us more believable. We have to act as coupley as we can without crossing boundaries of course.” 

“So that means we need pictures to account from the middle of July until now in order to corroborate our story,” Adora asserted, “Which we don’t have, but we might be able to get away with saying we weren’t really big on pictures; we preferred to live in the moment.”

“Fortunately you like to live in the moment,” Catra quickly responded before correcting herself, “At least you did at one point, I don’t really know now.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” Adora began, a hint of a smile on her face, “I still do. Life’s better that way to take it in instead of trying to record everything. I’d rather have memories than pictures.” 

Suddenly as if realizing she shared too much about herself, Adora’s face turned serious as she recalled, “I guess that leaves us with boundaries. We need to establish those.”

“Right….” Catra trailed off as she thought about what the boundaries of this faux relationship should be. She really wasn’t sure where they should be set, but she started out with the obvious one, “I think an obvious one is no kissing. Past that I’m not sure what else.”

“I feel like you covered the main one,” Adora admitted, pausing to think before she noted, “We are going to have to be close, though, in order for this to work. So I guess holding hands, walking to class together, stuff like that.”

Nodding, Catra agreed, “You’re right. We have a lot of the same classes, so walking together will be easy.” To her, the plan they had established seemed fairly decent and she was hopeful it would work—at least long enough for Scorpia to move on—as long as they stuck to it. The only problem she could think of was the distance that was still between both of them that they were going to have to get over if they wanted to pull this off.

“Yeah, well now that we have everything settled, I should probably go,” Adora began, continuing to talk as she stood up, “Of course if you think of anything else I guess you could just text me or something.”

Following suit, Catra also stood up as she replied, “I’ll do that. But first, before you go, we still have to tell my mom about us.”

Adora nodded and then both girls started walking out of Catra’s room towards the stairs when Adora turned back to look at Catra to say, “When you say ‘we,’ I hope you mean you because I don’t know what to tell her.”

“Yeah, I meant me,” Catra confirmed, taking a deep breath as they approached the kitchen where she could hear her mom moving around as she made dinner. 

“I guess it’s now or never,” Catra quietly whispered to herself as she walked ahead of Adora into the kitchen proclaiming, “Mom, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Looking up from the onion she was cutting, Catra’s mom looked at both girls and asked, “What is it dear?”

“Well I know I haven’t really talked to you about Adora in a while, but her and I are close again and well, uh, her and I are, uh,” Catra faltered as she struggled to find the words she knew she wanted to say. Even if the relationship was fake, it was still hard to tell her mom that she was in a relationship with someone she used to be friends with.

Catra could swear Adora was trying to stifle a laugh beside her, but she shook the idea off when Adora started taking over for her stumbling mess.

“What Catra is trying to say is that we reconnected but didn’t really tell anyone, and after a while we realized we liked each other as more than friends so we went out a few times and started dating. We were waiting to tell people to make sure it wasn’t going to crash and burn after a few weeks, and here we are.”

Adora’s words were spoken with confidence that made them believable, and Catra was thankful for that because it seemed like her mom believed what Adora had said.

“That was a smart decision on your parts,” Catra’s mom commented before continuing with something that neither girl was expecting, “I always thought there was a chance for a relationship between you two. You guys just connected in a way that you see in movies. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Thanks mom,” Catra managed to get out as she tried to process what her mom had just said. She couldn’t wrap her head around how her mom thought there had been romantic feelings between her and Adora; she was positive that there had never been romantic feelings on either end of their friendship. In fact, she was certain of that fact, so she found herself cutting the conversation short before it could continue any further, “Well Adora has to go, so we don’t want to keep her too long. No need for her to get in trouble for getting home late.”

“Heavens no, we don’t want that,” Catra’s mom exclaimed, “It was nice to see you again Adora, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you in the future now. Tell your parents I said hi for me.”

“I will!” Adora affirmed as her and Catra moved to leave the kitchen, “And I’m sure I’ll see you soon.’

As the two moved towards the front door of the house, Catra took it as an opportunity to break the tension that had arisen at her mom’s comment.

“Can you believe my mom really thought we liked each other back in middle school? Isn’t that insane?”

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before reopening, Adora responded, “Totally insane, but at least it worked in our favor, she bought the story.”

Frowning at how Adora had seemed to be thrown off by her question, Catra debated questioning Adora about it, but instead opted for admitting, “It was all thanks to you. She never would’ve believed me had I kept talking. You really seemed to put in the right amount of emotion to make it believable.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Adora replied, smiling at Catra, “I better be going, though. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up at seven fifteen. I figure if we’re going to make this believable, I might as well should take you to school.”

“Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense,” Catra conceded before finally bidding farewell, “I’ll see you tomorrow at seven fifteen then. Drive safe.” For Catra, she was already slipping back into what it was like when she was friends with Adora, a part of her was always more genuine with her concern when it came to the blonde, but that’s what happens when you’re best friends with someone. At least, that’s what Catra believed.

Adora just nodded at Catra in acknowledgement before opening the door and leaving. Leaving behind Catra who walked back to the kitchen and was met by questions from her mother about her and Adora. Questions she managed to answer with enough conviction that her mom believed it all.

One thing Catra knew for certain, if everyone else was like her mom, this whole fake dating scheme would go off without a hitch, and maybe by the end of it Adora and her might be friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely wasn't expecting this chapter to just be one conversation but here we are i guess. sometimes i think things will be short and i can do a lot in a chapter, but then i go to write it and it turns into a lot more words than i first thought. okay that's all i have so stay safe everyone!
> 
> ps, to the person who asked me about scorpia and perfuma after the first chapter, i am not about spoiling the ending for this fic so i won't be answering that, but just know that i was already contemplating it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's 3000 words since i kinda haven't updated in almost a month. enjoy!

The next morning, Catra had just finished getting ready when she heard a car pull into her driving. Glancing out her window, she saw Adora’s car, the blonde scrolling through her phone as she waited for Catra to come out.

It was moments later that Catra felt her phone go off in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that Adora had sent her a text.

**Adora:** I’m outside, so whenever you decide to be ready, I’ll be here. 

Uncertain of whether or not Adora seemed annoyed, Catra typed back a quick response.

**Catra:** I’ll be there in a minute.

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she grabbed her bookbag off of her bedroom floor, startling Frank as she did so. A laugh escaped her mouth as Frank stared at her, his eyes wide. Shaking her head, she walked out of her room, making sure to lock the door behind her since her mom had already gone into work.

Walking towards Adora’s car, Catra saw Adora look up at her, her expression guarded as Catra walked to the passenger side and opened the door, climbing into the car and closing the door.

“Hey Adora,” Catra greeted, uncertain of how else to proceed.

“Hey,” Adora greeted back, waiting until Catra buckled her seatbelt before putting the car in park and backing out of Catra’s driveway. As she did so, she continued speaking, “I think Glimmer knows something is up, so how do you want to go about this?”

Biting her lower lip in thought, Catra answered, “We just rip the Band-Aid right off. We go into school acting like a couple, and answer questions as they’re asked. We got this.”

“You got this,” Adora corrected, glancing momentarily over at Catra, “You’re the one that created this whole mess so I’ll leave answering questions up to you.”

“That’s fair,” Catra conceded, going on to make the point of, “But you know Sp-I mean Glimmer will want to get you alone so she can ask about us. She’ll want to know why you didn’t tell her sooner, and will want to know every minute detail about us. You have creative liberty for those minute details.”

Not glancing at Catra, Adora sighed as she answered, “I suppose you’re right as much as I hate to admit it. I still can’t believe I let myself get talked into this shitshow of a plan. It better work out in the end.”

Rolling her eyes, Catra asserted, “It will work, don’t worry. If we can convince Bow and Glimmer, then we can convince anyone.”

Suddenly having what she thought was a genius idea, Catra rushed out, “Now act like you don’t want to throw me out of your car, I have an idea.”

“Which is?” Adora questioned, her tone indifferent.

“Well, we have to start looking and acting like a couple,” Catra began, reaching to grab her phone out of her pocket, “So what better way to do that than by taking a picture of my amazing ‘girlfriend’ taking me to school.”

Coming to a stop at a stop sign, Adora looked over at Catra for a moment, ultimately answering, “Fine. I’ll raise your plan one better.” She paused as she looked both ways before making the turn onto the next road as she continued explaining, “You wait until we get to the school, that way we can both be in it, and it can be a selfie.”

“I like the way you think,” Catra admitted, realizing how much better Adora’s idea was.

Neither girl said anything after that until Adora pulled into her parking spot about five minutes later. It was Adora who finally broke the silence.

“We have a few minutes until Bow and Glimmer get here, so let’s get that picture taken.”

“Awesome,” Catra commented, turning in her seat so that Adora was behind her, leaning back slightly as she held up her phone, opening the camera app, “Now all we have to do is look like we like each other.”

“I’m already ahead of you,” Adora stated, moving towards Catra, ultimately resting her chin on Catra’s shoulder as she smiled.

Smiling herself, Catra took a few pictures before pulling her phone back closer to her to inspect the photos, asking Adora, “What do you think of these?”

Adora’s chin was still on her shoulder as she scrolled through the pictures, and it was a welcome feeling, one that she had missed after not having Adora in her life for so long. It was a familiar feeling, one she was glad she would get to experience again, at least for the near future.

“They look good,” Adora remarked, lifting her chin off of Catra’s shoulder, “Send them to me and I can post them too.”

“Yeah,” Catra voiced, “Of course. Just give me a second.” Opening her text conversation with Adora from earlier, Catra selected the photos she had just taken and sent them to Adora, proceeding to then go on Snapchat. Shifting so she was sitting in her chair somewhat normally again, before hesitantly asking, “What do you think I should caption the photo?”

Shrugging in response as she grabbed her phone out of the one center cup holder, Adora answered, “Whatever you like. It should be a Catra original, just like my caption is going to be an Adora original.”

“I suppose you have a point there,” Catra admitted as she clicked on the camera in her camera roll, tapping on the screen to open her keyboard, unable to resist the need to taunt, “I bet you my caption will be better than yours.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Adora confirmed, tapping away on her phone screen, not buying into Catra’s taunt.

Frowning, Catra just let out a soft hum before typing her own caption of  _ ‘Honestly she’s a lifesaver giving me rides to school. I don’t know what I would do without her ‘  _ Making sure to mention Adora in her story, she posted it, receiving an Instagram notification as she did so that Adora had tagged her in a post. When she clicked on the notification, it opened to the same selfie she had chosen with a caption that was far better than the one she had used.

_ adorasword: So grateful to have you back in my life even if it means I have to put up with you at 7:30 in the morning, but I guess it’s worth it since you’re cute _

“I like your caption,” Catra complimented looking over at Adora, “It’s really good.”

“Thanks, I liked yours too,” Adora stated, rolling down her window as a car pulled into the parking spot beside her, a smile forming on her face.

Peering over at the silver car pulling in beside them, Catra spotted a concentrated looking Glimmer with Bow right beside her. She watched as Glimmer put the car in park, putting her window down at the same time as Bow called out a greeting.

“Hey Adora! What did Cat-”

He stopped midsentence as he finally noticed Catra in the car, quickly stopping himself and greeted Catra instead, “Hey Catra! I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, neither was I,” Glimmer voiced, narrowing her eyes in thought as she looked into Adora’s vehicle, “Are you two friends again or something?”

“Well actually,” Adora began, glancing over at Catra, with what Catra thought was very well-acted nervousness from a person who she knew to be a horrible acting.

“Actually,” Catra interjected, taking over for Adora, “We’re dating, have been for a few months; but we were keeping it on the downlow, what with us essentially being strangers the last few years. We wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke before telling people, but someone asked me out yesterday so we decided we couldn’t hide it anymore.” She swallowed as both Glimmer and Bow studied her and Adora for a moment, wondering if the two believed what she had said.

She was grateful when it seemed as if they did, Glimmer posing a question directed towards Adora.

“Adora! Why didn’t you tell us? Bow and I are your best friends, we wouldn’t have told anyone either.”

“I know, trust me I do,” Adora assured, surprising Catra with her next words, “I guess it was just nice with it being just me and Catra. I missed it, so for once I did the selfish thing and kept it to myself.” Blinking a few times as if regaining her composure, she added, “Plus, I agreed with wanting to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. No need to tell people if it was just going to fall apart as quickly as it started.”

“They have a point, Glimmer,” Bow observed, explaining himself when she shot an annoyed glance at him, “They were strangers who knew everything about the other; they had to get to know one another again and had to learn to trust each other. That isn’t easy to do. I’m sure Perfuma has some wise advice on the matter that words it so much better, but that’s how I view it.”

“You know, I hate it when you’re right,” Glimmer directed towards Bow before turning her focus back on Adora, “But this isn’t over. I expect all the details in homeroom. All the details Catra would be too embarrassed if you shared. And speaking of homeroom, we better get in there before we’re late.”

“I agree,” Catra remarked as she began reaching for her bookbag in the backseat, “I can’t afford to be late again. Weaver is on the warpath of late, and if I’m tardy one more time this marking period, she’s giving me detention.”

“Then I guess we better get moving,” Adora observed, putting her window back up before turning her car off and grabbing her bookbag as well, “For now it seems like they’re buying it. Now for the rest of the school.”

And with that Adora got out of her door, closing it behind her, Catra following suit right behind her. And so they walked into school together along with Glimmer and Bow.

Somewhere along the line as they walked into the school, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand, murmuring, “Might as well make it look good.”

Catra just nodded, interlocking her fingers with Adora’s, as they walked through the school to their lockers, eventually separating to go to their respective homerooms.

\--------------------------

Catra didn’t have a chance to talk to Adora again until after fourth period when Adora came up to her after their physics class in the hallway.

“So I don’t know how things are going with Scorpia, and I know you sit with her at lunch, so if things are awkward you can sit at my table. As long as you don’t mind a few other people that is.”

Debating whether or not to tell Adora just how awkward things were between her and Scorpia, Catra ultimately decided against it, instead just accepting the offer, “I’d love to sit at your table. Plus, it would help bolster our story.” 

For a moment the two walked in silence before Catra ultimately asked, “Who all do you sit with?”

“Honestly, a weird combination of people,” Adora admitted, staring straight ahead as they walked into the cafeteria, raising her voice to finish her sentence over the sudden increase in volume, “It’s probably best that you just find out yourself.”

Catra wondered what that could possibly mean until they reached the table where everyone seemed to be deep in discussion. She recognized everyone, and she understood what Adora meant by a weird combination. Of course Bow and Glimmer were there; but she was surprised to see Lonnie, Mermista, and Sea Hawk at the table. It definitely didn’t seem like a group of people that would congregate together, but, then again, who she had been hanging out with didn’t make much sense either.

The conversation stopped as soon as her and Adora approached, so Catra could only assume the conversation had been about them, especially judging by the look on Bow’s face.

“So you two are together now?” Lonnie questioned, looking from Catra to Adora, “It’s what the whole school is talking about.”

“T-The whole school?” Adora answered, asking a question of her own.

“Yeah, something to do with you two being enemies for all of high school or whatever,” Mermista answered, shrugging her shoulders, disinterest laced in her voice.

“We were not enemies,” Catra snapped, quickly backtracking to a gentler tone as she went on further, “We just weren’t close anymore.”

Bow and Glimmer shared a look before glancing at Adora, a look that Catra couldn’t decipher. That made her wonder what Adora had told the two after their falling out; Glimmer had never been keen on disclosing that information to her when it had happened.

“But to answer your question, Lonnie,” Adora began, seeming to have her confidence back, “We are together. It just kinda happened honestly, mostly because Catra is a klutz.”

A few seconds paused before Catra processed what Adora was referencing, and then she was defending herself in accordance with the story they had concocted the day before, “I lose my balance one time and you label me a klutz. Although I guess I can’t complain about tripping that one time.”

Moving forward she placed her free arm around Adora, a grin on her face that only grew when Glimmer rolled her eyes at what was going on, “What? Can’t handle us already Sparkles?”

“I’m going to act like all of that isn’t happening,” Glimmer said, gesturing towards Catra and Adora, standing up as she did so, “Now if you don’t mind, since we’re all here, I think it’s time we go get our food.”

With that, she grabbed Bow by the hand and dragged him off with her, everyone following suit moments later, Catra and Adora the last ones to follow after they set their books down on the table.

\--------------------------

Catra was at her locker at the end of the day, putting her books in her bookbag when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Not bothering to turn around, she hissed out, “What is it?”

When she was met with silence by whoever it was, she threw the last of her books she needed into her bookbag and turned around, met by Scorpia standing in front of her.

“Oh. What’s up Scorpia?”

“What’s up Scorpia?!” Scorpia angrily parroted back at Catra.

In all her life, Catra had never seen Scorpia this angry, and it seemed that everyone else was intrigued based off of the stares Catra could feel directed her way by others in the hallway. So deciding to change her approach she asked, “What do you need? I’m sorry I avoided you today, but I just thought it would be awkward so-”

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Scorpia interjected, “I’m just here to ask why. Why would you choose someone who hasn’t spoken to you in years? It makes no sense.”

“Scorpia….” Catra trailed off as she tried to figure out how to best approach the situation, ultimately opting to say, “Sometimes things don’t make sense, but at the same time they’re just right.”

“So being with someone who acted like you didn’t exist for all of high school is suddenly ‘just right?’” Scorpia shot back, her voice raising even more, drawing the attention of even more people in the hallway.

For the first time since high school started, Catra wished Adora’s locker was close to hers, instead she knew Adora’s locker was in a completely different hallway.

“Look, Scorpia, I don’t know what you want me to say to you,” Catra tried to reason, “I can’t help how I feel.”

“I guess not,” Scorpia replied, chuckling humorlessly, “I just thought you would have more self respect to date someone that didn’t just desert you for three years for other people.”

Scorpia’s remark about being deserted hit a chord in Catra, a chord that hurt, causing Catra to lash out, “She didn’t desert me! We just didn’t see eye-to-eye anymore, but now we do.”

“I may be oblivious to a lot of things,” Scorpia scoffed, “But I am not oblivious to the fact that she  _ did _ desert you, and you can tell yourself she didn’t all you want, but she did. I can only hope you actually see that.”

“Well I didn’t desert her, Scorpia,” Adora’s voice suddenly rang out, and both Scorpia and Catra turned to see Adora standing there in the hallway, “Stuff happened between me and Catra, but I would never desert her.”

Stepping closer to the two, Adora reached out for Catra’s hand, “Let’s get out of here.”

Taking Adora’s hand, Catra mumbled out, “Yeah, of course. Just give me a second.” Hefting her bookbag onto her shoulder with her free hand, Catra then closed her locker before turning back to look at Adora, “Let’s go.”

Catra just directed her gaze onto the ground as her and Adora walked away, but she knew Adora was sending a challenging glare Scorpia’s way; it was just who Adora was.”

Once they were out of the school and away from everyone, Adora broke the silence and quietly inquired, “You don’t think I deserted you, do you?”

“Of course not,” Catra assured, explaining herself further, “We had a major fight that drove us apart, that isn’t desertion, that’s just being human.”

“That sounds like something your mom would say,” Adora postulated, “She’s always going on about what it is to be human.”

Smiling weakly, Catra replied, “You’re right, she did say it once. Sometimes she just can’t get out of therapist mode when she comes home, and it leads to stuff like that.”

“Sounds like she’s rubbing off on you at least,” Adora observed, unlocking her car as they approached it, “That can’t always be a bad thing.”

“She’s definitely rubbing off on me,” Catra affirmed, opening the passenger side door as she changed the subject by saying, “Thanks for rescuing me there. I think it’ll definitely help bolster the whole dating thing.”

Catra regretted it as soon as Adora’s gaze hardened at the mention of their agreement, going as far as to coldly reply, “I’m sure it will. Consider it all in a day’s work.”

That was the end of their conversation as Adora drove Catra home, save for a very awkward farewell when Catra got out of the car once they arrived at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm lowkey writing scorpia ooc, but we also really didn't get to see what she would be like when she was extremely angry/hurt, so i guess i'm just writing her as "a woman on the edge" as she put it in the one episode. okay, uh, idk when i'll update next but i hope for it to be soon, i already have the next chapter a little bit planned out, i just have to write it. anyways, stay safe everyone!! as always, you can find me on twitter @razzspie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop

The next morning, Catra woke up shortly before ten o’clock to her mom gently shaking her shoulder.

“Hey, I know it’s early for a Saturday, but I need you to run some errands for me.”

Yawning, Catra looked up at her mom, “Yeah, of course. What do you need me to do?”

“I was hoping you could go get some groceries for me,” Catra’s mom answered, going further as to explain why she needed Catra to do it, “I was hoping to make homemade pizza tonight, but I don’t have everything for some reason. I would do it, but something came up at work with one of the clients and I have to go deal with it.”

“Now that sounds like a bundle of fun,” Catra sarcastically remarked, blinking before she added, “I’ll go get the groceries. The walk would probably do me good anyways.”

“Guess it’s never too early to start preparing for track season,” Catra’s mom observed, moving to leave the room, “And if you get the chance, can you see if Adora is able to come over for dinner tomorrow? She rushed out the other day and I want to have a chance to talk to her since it’s been so long.”

Catra said nothing at first, thinking about how things had turned sour quickly yesterday with Adora, but nonetheless found herself saying, “I’ll text her after I go to the store or while I’m walking there.”

“Sounds good,” Catra’s mom answered as she walked out of the room, throwing one last comment over her shoulder, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you,” Catra called after her mom, grabbing her pillow and placing it over her face as she thought about how she was going to message Adora. She could hear the front door closing as she pondered, sighing as she threw her pillow to the foot of her bed and rolled out of it.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, Catra opened the fridge door in search of something to eat. Grabbing a container of leftover noodles from the previous night, she turned around to find both of her cats sitting on the counter.

“Hey, you guys know you aren’t allowed up there.”

Both just looked at her, the one turning his head as she spoke.

Rolling her eyes, Catra reached out with her free hand and pet him behind his ear, “Melog, you’re a bad influence on Frank. He never jumped up on counters until you started doing it.”

In response, Melog started purring as Catra pet him, pulling away moments later to run off in the direction of their food dishes.

“Alright, I’ll feed you, give me a second,” Catra affirmed, setting the container of noodles on the counter as she walked towards where Melog had gone, Frank close on her heels.

\--------------------------

Catra was turning the corner onto the street the grocery store was on when she came face to face with Mermista and Sea Hawk.

“Look dearest! It’s Catra,” Sea Hawk exclaimed as soon as he saw Catra.

His remark elicited a sigh and an annoyed response out of Mermista, “I can see that.”

Catra just stood there for a moment, surprised by how Sea Hawk seemed unfazed by Mermista’s annoyance, before greeting, “Hey guys. How are you?”

“I’m just going to let him answer this one,” Mermista replied, shaking her head as Sea Hawk cleared his throat, an eager expression on his face.

“I don’t want to spoil too much, but I have planned the perfect day of fun and adventure for Mermista and I. We’re actually headed to the first stop of the day, but we had to stop for some snacks.”

“You had to stop for snacks,” Mermista interjected, correcting Sea Hawk.

“You got snacks too!” Sea Hawk fired back in defense of himself, as a squabble broke out between him and Mermista.

Catra just shook her head at how the couple was fighting, making a mental note to bring up the idea of fighting like this to Adora, immediately realizing that the fighting would probably turn all too real. Shifting back and forth on her feet, Catra went to walk around the couple saying, “I should get going. I need to get stuff for my mom and I don’t want to hold you two up from your day of adventure.”

“Oh, alright,” Sea Hawk frowned before a large smile formed on his face as he voiced his realization, “We’ll have to do a double date day with you and Adora! We could even make it a triple date if we included Bow and Glimmer I suppose.”

“That sounds like a great idea babe, but we’ll have to see if they would even want to do it,” Mermista suggested, turning her attention to Catra, “You should consider it. I don’t want what I’m about to say to go to his head, but he plans a pretty amazing day.”

“Aw, that is the nicest thing you could’ve said,” Sea Hawk lovingly admitted, wrapping his arm around Mermista as he looked at Catra, “Think about it and talk to Adora about it. You can tell us what you think on Monday.”

“Will do,” Catra affirmed, “I’ll see you two then.”

Mermista raised her one hand and waved as she said, “Take care Catra.”

The couple finally moved to walk away, leaving Catra there to walk towards the store doors.

“Farewell dear friend,” Sea Hawk called over his shoulder as he and Mermista walked away.

Catra chuckled at Sea Hawk’s antics and how Mermista scowled at him, pushing him away. Once the couple was far enough away, Catra finally entered the store.

\--------------------------

Walking out of the store, with bags in tow, Catra pulled out her phone to text her mom that she was on her way back home. It was as she started walking back home that her mom texted her back.

**Mom:** Okay. I should be home in about an hour. Don’t forget to invite Adora for dinner tomorrow. Love you!

Sending back a quick text back to her mom that she was getting to that, Catra proceeded to open her conversation with Adora, typing out her message.

**Catra:** Hey, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. I think she’s really looking forward to seeing you or something.

Deciding it was worded well enough, she pressed send and continued walking back towards her house, taking in her surroundings as she went. She was almost the whole way back home when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulling it out, she read Adora’s message.

**Adora:** I’ll be there then. What time should I show up?

Not having an answer to Adora’s question, Catra sent back:

**Catra:** I’m not sure what time, I’ll have to ask my mom, but I’ll tell you as soon as I find out.

The response from Adora was immediate.

**Adora:** Okay. Just let me know.

Walking up her driveway, Catra read Adora’s message, sending back a thumbs-up emoji before shoving her phone back into her pocket in order to unlock the door to her house.

\--------------------------

Towards the end of dinner, Catra finally inquired about when dinner would be tomorrow.

“Hey mom? Adora said she would be able to come tomorrow, but she was wondering what time that would be.”

“Honestly, I haven’t thought about that yet,” Catra’s mom admitted, pausing in thought before she suggested, “We usually eat somewhere between five or six, so if she got here at around four forty-five that would allow you two some time to hang out before we eat.”

Before Catra could reply, her mom continued talking, “I have a lot of questions about you two since you’ve kept mum about your newfound relationship with her. I get that you’re a teenager and all, but that doesn’t mean you have to keep everything from me.”

“I know, mom, but you know talking about my feelings isn’t something I particularly enjoy,” Catra remarked, looking down at her plate, only looking back up when her mom responded to her.

“I’m well aware of that fact. Ever since your falling out with Adora before freshman year, you’ve kept your emotions well-hidden. I’m just glad you two are back in each other’s lives again, but I don’t want a repeat of whatever happened four years ago.”

“And you won’t,” Catra replied, sighing before she decided to reveal a little about what had happened four years ago, “We had a fight a few days after that big bonfire at Bow’s house. It was over some stupid dare that I did with Glimmer and she got mad at me for it, but then she went and stayed friends with Glimmer. I guess that’s what confused me the most about it. And please don’t try to analyze this, I don’t need your professional opinion on this.”

Nodding, her mom replied, “And you won’t get one from me then, but thank you for telling me a little bit of what happened. I guess it’s all in the past now, though, since you two are together.”

“Yeah,” Catra breathed out, recalling what her mom had said a few days prior, “You are the one who said you always thought Adora and I would date, that it was like what you see in movies. So following that logic, I guess it was easy to let go of the past once we talked about it.”

“I suppose you’re right. I had forgotten I even said that to be honest,” Catra’s mom admitted, “As long as you took the time to work through what happened, that’s all that matters. Unresolved issues always find their way to the surface and pose problems in a relationship, in fact-”

“Mom!” Catra interrupted, “You said you wouldn’t give your professional opinion on this.”

“Sorry,” Catra’s mom apologized, “Sometimes it just slips out.”

Standing up and taking her empty plate to the dishwasher, Catra replied as she put her dish in it, “I know. I appreciate your advice, but Adora and I have talked it through. She has my back and I have hers. I should go text her about tomorrow though.”

Closing the dishwasher, Catra retreated out of the kitchen up to her room as her mom’s voice followed her.

“I’m sorry once again for trying to be your therapist!”

Catra just shook her head at her mom’s words as she picked up her phone off her bedside table, sitting on the floor cross-legged, leaning against her bed. Unlocking her phone, Catra opened her conversation with Adora, typing and sending a text.

**Catra:** My mom said we’ll be eating between 5 and 6, but she said to show up around 4:45. She wanted to give us time to hang out together before we ate.

Closing out of her text messages, Catra switched to Twitter and scrolled through her timeline while she waited for Adora to text back. She was in the middle of reading a thread about scurvy from a random stan account when Adora texted back.

**Adora:** Sounds good. I guess it’ll give us time to talk about how we want to answer any questions she may ask.

Knowing Adora was right, Catra sent back her response.

**Catra:** You’re right. She was hinting at the fact that she would be since I haven’t really told her anything about us so far. So I expect a lot of questions, but I’m sure we’ll be able to handle them all.

Two texts came in one right after the other moments later.

**Adora:** You haven’t even given her the basic information?!?

**Adora:** Wait….don’t answer that. I don’t know what I expected.

Frowning at Adora’s second text, Catra let her emotions get the best of her as she typed out her response and sent it.

**Catra:** Look, I know you hate me, but you know my mom would’ve seen through anything I told her. You need to put aside your grudge so that my mom believes we’re actually dating. I’m sorry I held you to an agreement from when we were friends, but I had to do something. I wasn’t thinking about how it would play out when we created the plan.

When she read Adora’s answer to her slight outburst, Catra was shocked by what Adora had said.

**Adora:** I never hated you. And as for your apology, it’s fine. It’s too late to back out of it so I guess I should put my grudge aside for the sake of credibility. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Opting not to reply, Catra just sat there, rereading the fact that Adora didn’t actually hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! i am so sorry i'm not really updating much. i haven't had much motivation to write so rather than put out half-assed writing, i decided to work on writing slowly, hoping motivation would return and it did for the most part. i still wouldn't expect frequent updates, but i'm hoping i'm getting some of my good vibes back for writing. and if you follow me on twitter, you know that i tweeted about the reasoning behind why the food of choice this chapter was homemade pizza. it honestly just hits different, so yeah. i'm thinking about it now and want to make it again. anyways, you can find me on twitter @razzspie
> 
> take care everyone and make sure to stay hydrated!

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like a fake dating au, am i right? i will update as soon as i can, but as some of you may know, i suck at updating but i will try my best. i legitimately have the worst updating schedule; it's hit or miss. anyways, you can find me on twitter @razzspie


End file.
